


Doubts

by asvlm



Series: Companion Pieces to RPs [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Roy contemplates Eden and their relationship.





	

It was times that he had to stay late at the office that these thoughts appeared. It was times like this, away from Eden and Rosie, that he realized something. He had no rights to the girl, and he definitely didn’t have a right to Eden.

He wasn’t even looking at the documents, anymore, and though they were due in just an hour or so, he was worried. He’d proposed to her, she was going to have his child… And, he still didn’t believe he had a single right to her. She’d started her relationship with someone else, after all, and had even had a child with the man. Who was to say that she didn’t want to go back to the man? Though it was easy to lie over it, and say she didn’t, Roy wasn’t able to help feeling second to Ling. The fight to ruling this country wasn’t given to him like it was to Ling, his life was much easier for them. He might have multiple wives, but it wasn’t that hard for him to stay in the same room with Eden, after fulfilling what he needed to, with the other women. There was no feasible way to prove he wasn’t just a replacement for the man who had broken her heart. 

His eyes closed, and damn, he was glad that no one else was in the office. He pressed his first finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, pinching and pressing back the tears that needed to spill. It didn’t help, and he imagined the day that Rosie was going to find out that he wasn’t her real dad. That he didn’t create her with Eden, that he was nothing more than a man who stepped back into her mother’s life. He wasn’t even sure she’d let him still stay in her life, and when she stopped calling him dad, he knew that there was going to be a knife in his gut. He raised her, but there was nothing he would be able to do, when she found out. 

He felt splinters of wood in his hand, and he looked to find he’d broken the pen he had been using, and the pain brought clarity into his mind, but only a small amount. The pain heightened and muted different things, but he was feeling the pain and he didn’t want to feel anymore. He wanted to finish these papers and take a vacation, but he had no one to go to. 

Eden had everyone in the world. Those from where she was born, the Armstrongs, if needed, Gracia, Riza, Michael, a hundred other people, and yet, Roy would have Riza, if he was lucky. He was entirely fucked in his world, now,and he had no idea how to fix that. 

Honestly, Roy was feeling like shit, and he didn’t want to go home, to a woman who proclaimed love, even though he had no way to really confirm it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make more stories :3


End file.
